poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fairytale creatures at Shrek's swamp/The journey begins
Here's how the Fairytale creatures arrive at Shrek's swamp, and the journey begins in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. is now night time as we see a pot boiling over the fire as Shrek put an eyeball on a toothpick in his drink as he takes a sip as he looks over his dinner laid before him, consisting of the slug from the opening, tadpoles, and a pumpkin filled with worms. As Shrek then looks to the door, thinking about Donkey and our heroes as he sighs and takes a seat. As he then sighs and then he reaches into his right ear and pulls on a hair which a huge glob of earwax pops out which he sticks it onto a small log as then he lights it like a candle. Shrek picks up a fork and knife and starts eating as the camera pans over to the window where Donkey and our heroes are watching. Rachel: Well, for being an ogre at least he has table manners. Twilight: Well, Princess Celestia had once told me all about the ogres. She once told me that they were once Equestria's worst enemies due to their nature, but they made peace with them. But this didn't stop the ogres being the way they are. Gail Trent: You don't think Shrek will keep this up do you? Toby: We should give him time, he's probobly not use to having visitors. Penny Ling: Well, not that I blame him, I mean most people don't like ogres. Bash: Yeah, because... Dash: They're hideous! Ferdinand: That's right. then walks away from the window and then lays down in front of the door and shuts his eyes. Then when Shrek was about to take another bite, he heard the door creak open Shrek: (sighs as he slams down his fork and knife) I thought I told you to stay outside! Donkey: (jumps in front of the window) I am outside! Mitzi: (jumps in front of the window) Same for us too, sir! Kevin: Wait a minute, if we're out here. Then, who's in the house?! Shrek hears something clatter from behind as a shadow races across the wall and as he looks over, another shadow goes by. Shrek then looks under the table but nothing is there Blind Mouse #1: Well gents. looks up and on the table are the Three Blind Mice Blind Mouse #1: It's a far cry from the farm but what choice do we have? (trips on the knife) Blind mouse #2: It's not home, (knocks over jar of eyeballs) but it'll do just fine. Blind mouse #3: on the slug What a lovely bed. Shrek: (grabs him) Gotcha! (but when he opens his hand, he's not there) Blind Mouse #3: (on Shrek's left shoulder sniffing in his ear) I found some cheese! (bites Shrek's ear) (crunch) Shrek: OW!! Blind Mouse #3: Bleh! tries to grab him but he moves to the other shoulder as Shrek tries again but the mouse avoids the grab at the last second Blind Mouse #3: Awful stuff! (walks down Shrek's arm and then hops onto the trouble, landing on the spoon, catapulting soup in Shrek's face) Shrek: Uh! (wipes it off) Blind Mouse #2: Is that you Gordor? Blind Mouse #3: How did you know? Shrek: Enough! (picks up all three mice by the tails) What are you doing in my house?! he's bumped by Snow White's resting bed as it's pushed onto the table by the seven dwarves Shrek: Hey! (notices the seven dwarves as Dopey waves awkwardly) Oh, no, no, no! (pushes the case) Dead broad off the table! Dwarf: Where are we suppose to put her? The bed's taken! push back Shrek: Huh? (he then throws asside the snake-skin blinds) gasps his bed, is the big-bad wolf in his grandma disguise. Wolf: What? then see the dwarves checking out the house as one is sitting in the recliner Shrek: (as he carries out the wolf) I live in a swamp, I put up signs! I'm a terrifying ogre! (opens door) What do I have to do to get a little privacy?! (throws out wolf) Wolf: AAH! then Shrek is shocked by what he sees outside Shrek: Oh no... is a whole bunch of fairytales of every kind Shrek: Oh no. No! NO!!! fly by as he ducks, and soon he sees more and more, and more, and more and he breaks Shrek: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!?!? '(it echoes all around) gasps, and the good fairies hide in their tent, and 2 dwarves hide behind a log Shrek: Alright! Get out of here! All of ya! (starts directing them to leave) Move it, come on, go! Jpia! Jipa! several dwarves and pixies run for the house Dwarf: Come on! Shrek: No, no. Not there! Not there! last dwarf shuts the door as the last pixie bumps into it, as Shrek races over and tries to open it but it's locked Shrek: in annoyance as he looks at Donkey and our heroes Donkey: Hey don't look at me, I didn't invite them. Russell Ferguson: Neither did we! Gordon: Yeah, they all just showed up all at once! Mighty Joe: And we certainly haven't a clue why. Pinocchio: Oh gosh, no one invited us. Shrek: What?! Rainbow: Then what the hay are you all doing here anyway then?! Pinocchio: We were forced to come here. Shrek: By who? Puffer: Was it those guards that chase Donkey? Third Pig: Lord Farquaad: He uffed und he puffed und he... Pepper Clark: (jokingly) Let me guess, blew your house in? Third Pig: No, signed an eviction notice. Shrek: sighs Alright. Who knows where this, "Farquaad" guy is? Donkey: Oh, I do. I know where he is. Shrek: Does anyone else know where to find him? cub raises his hand, but his father puts it down Shrek: Anyone at all? wolf and Merlin point at each other Donkey: hopping Me, me! Shrek: Anyone? Donkey: hopping Oh! Oh, pick me! Oh, I know! I know! Me, me! Shrek: sighs Okay, fine. Attention, all fairy tale things. Do not get comfortable, your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy Farquaad right now, and get you all off my land, and back where you came from! cheers as some humming birds put a flower cape on Shrek Shrek: Go! (pointing at Donkey) You, you're coming with me. Thomas: Uh, Shrek. Would it fine if we tagged along with you? Shrek: Ah, what the heck. You guys come too. Donkey: All right! That's what I like to hear man! Shrek and Donkey, 2 Starward friends off on a world win, big city adventure. With the daring team of trains, ponies, a girl, some pets, 3 dogs, some Pokémon, with their other friends, a man, a teenager, and boats! I love it! Shrek walks to the river he grabs a torch from a dwarf as the dwarf hangs onto it but Shrek shakes him off as the engines switch on their headlights Donkey: (singing) On the road again. Sing it with me Shrek! (Singing) I can't want to get on the road again! Shrek: What did I say about singing? Donkey: Well can I whistle? Shrek: No. Donkey: Well, can I hum it? Shrek: Alright. Hum it. Donkey: (hums the tune) Theodore: I don't know about you guys, but I feel uncomfortable about meeting this Lord Farquaad guy. Sunset Shimmer: Relax, Theodore. It's just a lord, I mean, how scary can this guy be? Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes